


Recognize your Beauty's Not Just a Mask

by Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire



Series: Glee Songfic Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic, its very mild and implied to be caught early, mentions of anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire/pseuds/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire
Summary: Kurt needs him, so Blaine drops everything and goes to him, because Kurt needs him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Songfic Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Recognize your Beauty's Not Just a Mask

Blaine throws open his door and chunks his satchel bag onto his bed. He barely notices his roommate looking at him in shock and a bit of worry until his shoulder is grabbed before he can go to his closet for a change of clothes.

“Hey, are you alright? You look…kind of demonic, dude.” His roommate, Jeff, is a nice guy and Kurt adores his baby sister – this little princess who can’t quite pronounce her name correctly.

“Kurt’s freaking out and he needs me. Can you cover for me, I think I’m gonna be there overnight.” Blaine rushes through his sentence, pulling away from Jeff and continuing to his closet to grab a spare T-shirt – his _Wicked_ one, actually – and a pair of jeans. They’re tossed onto his bed as he grabs some boxers and Jeff has vanished into their bathroom.

He dumps the contents of his satchel bag out and stuffs his clothes in, swinging it back over his shoulder and grabbing his car keys from where they hang on the bulletin board over his desk. Jeff comes back with a smaller bag, stuffing it into his bag before zipping it up.

“Toiletries, because you and I both know Kurt won’t let you kiss him tomorrow with morning breath. And I put in the new class pictures of Jezebel that Kurt wanted, to cheer him up.” Jeff grabbed his shoulders, looking him square in the eye before continuing. Blaine was strangely reminded of his first meeting with Finn, who towered over him and told him that if he broke Kurt’s heart the Quarterback would break _him_. “Look, when you get there text me so I know you didn’t die a horrible death by frantic, freak-out driving, okay? And once you get Kurt calmed, have him call me because I’m worried about him now.”

Blaine nodded as he flew out the door.

* * *

_We @ Nurses office till skool ends then im driving him home. If u here b4 skool ends come up so u can drive him home._

The last text from Mercedes is what causes him to pull into the McKinley parking lot and briefly look into a mirror to ensure he doesn’t look as crazy as he did when he left Dalton. The school day ends in about fifteen minutes, so there isn’t anyone around to direct him, but he vaguely remembers where Kurt mentioned the nurse’s office was, search him if he remembers why it came up in a conversation though.

When he opens the door, the whole Glee club is crowded in the small office, which confuses Blaine because sometimes it seems like the members can’t stand each other.

“Boyfriend!” Rachel – and of course she’s the first one to notice his presence – announces while Britney grabs his hand and drags him into the middle of the gaggle of high school students and teacher.

“You’re here, so he’ll be happy, even in sleep.” She announces, smiling at him sweetly and Blaine looks away from her to Kurt and stops breathing. Mercedes is sitting on the edge of the bed while Kurt…

God, what has he done to himself?

He looks a full shade past “unnaturally pale” and looks so small…and even in sleep he looks stressed…was he always so small?

When he lowers himself on his other side, Kurt sighs and something shifts. He’s not sure what, because Kurt doesn’t move, exactly, but suddenly it looks like he isn’t leaning towards Mercedes, that he’s looking to Blaine unconsciously for comfort. He reaches out and gently touches the side of Kurt’s face, trailing his fingers down a soft, soft cheek. A little of the tension leaves Kurt’s face.

“See, I was right.” Britney’s voice reminds him that there are other people in the room and a small part of him shrinks in on itself in embarrassment, but a larger part just desperately wants to give in to the desire he’s had for hours, for days, for weeks, for months, and just _hold_ Kurt. Wrap Kurt safe in his arms and not let go, cradle him and care for him as he deserves.

But the darker parts under his eyes, the barely there darkening, convinces Blaine to stay still because Kurt obviously needs sleep and he doesn’t want to wake the boy up.

“Ah, judging from the blazer I’m guessing you’re the boyfriend from Dalton, correct?” A new voice, most likely the nurse, causes his head to turn. “Don’t suppose you know when his last meal was, do you?”

“The day before last. Dinner.” He remembers that they had a long talk about Sweeney Todd and how Kurt had a bizarre dream that he was cast as Anthony and Blaine as Joanna, which was truly bizarre because Blaine’s vocal range wasn’t right for Joanna at all – but Kurt could probably pull off Anthony.

The bell rang and Kurt’s eyes flutter open, all hazy like the first time they kissed. And Blaine’s hovering over him, right in his line of sight, fingers trailing across Kurt’s cheek and jaw, unable to help himself.

“Blaine.” And Kurt’s fingers curl into the crooks of his inner elbows, latching onto him. Blaine smiles down at him looking him over and is once again reminded of how stressed out Kurt is right now. He looks exhausted and his fingers are lax, feathery somehow.

“Well, uhm, Kurt…you gave us a real scare there. Take better care of yourself, you’re fine the way you are.” Mr. Shue – oh, for heaven’s sake, he’s not even a member of the McKinley Glee Club, why does he refer to him by the nickname New Directions gave him? – stammers out and Blaine wonders where that famed suaveness and wisdom went.

And then Blaine realizes that his expression is probably a strange mixture of longing, pain, concern, and love and he’s leaning over Kurt, who’s exhausted underneath him, essentially, and my god what this must _look like_.

Blaine pulls away gently, intending to go back to just sitting beside Kurt, and Kurt sits up, as if moving with him, still blinking back sleep and giving a kittenish yawn that Blaine refuses to find adorable, because if it’s adorable Blaine will have to kiss him and that would be awkward with all these people around and with Kurt still being half unaware.

“I would just like to say, Kurt, that a good singing voice can be ruined by poor nutrition and a good, balanced diet is needed to keep up with paparazzi. Dancing takes lots of energy, so you must keep your body full of energy to dance and sing properly and I will not have you ruining yourself before we win Sectionals – sorry Blaine – and then Regionals.” Rachel said, offering her own, unique brand of expression of worry…or at least Blaine thought she was worried.

“Okay, my boy has had a long day, and he is gonna go home and get himself sorted. Blaine, help me out here.” Mercedes took charge and between the two of them they got Kurt up on his own two feet, albeit leaning against Blaine, and walking toward the parking lot.

“I’ll go get his stuff from the band room….and maybe whatever he’ll need from his locker.” Sam – recognizable by his laidback with a tinge of worry voice – said as footsteps walked off. There were still kids around, gathering books and making plans for the evening, but people steered clear once they saw the entourage had both a teacher and Puck, who was looking rather threatening.

Blaine rethought his assessment when they past a group of girls who, once looking at Kurt, started giggling behind their hands and Santana gave them all a glare that could melt steal and they immediately shut up and shuffled down the hall. Sam appeared again, with Kurt’s bag and a few books, which Artie took and put on his lap as he rolled along.

“Take care of him, Blaine, guys.” Mr. Shue – this was getting ridiculous, Blaine needed to remember Shue’s whole name, oh god now it was just “Shue”? – as the teacher walked off towards his office or classroom, no doubt. He was really dedicated to his kids if he skipped the last end of his class, at least, for Kurt. Or maybe he just didn’t teach a last period course?

Kurt shifted against him, leaning more on him, and Blaine’s mind briefly misfired and fire shot through him and it can’t be this intense from simple touch, it can’t be.

They make it to his car and Matt finds Kurt’s car keys and says he’ll follow Blaine to Kurt’s, and it works because Mike and Tina get rides from Matt and Mike’ll just drive Matt’s car to Kurt’s behind them. Mercedes gets Kurt into the passenger seat, hugs him tight and Kurt whispers something to her that causes her to beam and hug him tighter. Finn and Puck stand there awkwardly and Sam and Quinn talk to Kurt after Mercedes lets him go. Artie closes the back door after putting Kurt’s stuff in the backseat. Sam ruffles Kurt’s hair as best he can with all the hairspray in it then he and Quinn walk off towards one of their cars. Artie says goodbye to them both and rolls back over to the sidewalk to wait for his dad and Santana goes to stand with him for awhile, as it had become a strange custom for Britney and Artie to talk before his dad comes to pick him up after schools. And where Britney goes, Santana goes. Speaking of Britney…

“And then make out with him, break for food, and make out more.” Britney is saying to Kurt, looking worried and holding one of his hands in both of hers. Britney is sweet in a…unique way.

“Thank you, Britney.” And Kurt’s voice shouldn’t sound that soft, that tired, that stressed, it’s just wrong, it’s wrong. Britney pressed a kiss to Kurt’s hand, which had also become a strange custom the two of them had, they kissed each other’s hands when they other was down. Britney walked off to stand with Artie and Santana. Finn and Puck remained, standing awkwardly.

“Here.” Puck thrust his hand out and dropped something on Kurt’s lap, then turned and left rather abruptly. Whatever it was it sparkled and was rather small.

“I’m uh...going to Rachel’s and uh…I hope you get better. I called mom when you were, uh…asleep. She’ll be there to let you guys in and then tell Burt when he gets home…So, uh…yeah.” Finn pats Kurt on the shoulder as Blaine gets in and puts his seat beat on. Seriously, Blaine can see why Kurt had a thing for this kid; he was so endearingly awkward with himself. Rachel beamed at Kurt, reaching out and, shockingly, taking his hand and kissing it. Kurt looked at her in surprise, even as she grabbed Finn and dragged him away.

Blaine reached over and closed Kurt’s door, as he sat staring after Rachel in shock.

They drove to Kurt’s in silence, but it wasn’t awkward, which was odd because usually they talked – but this was nice too.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt lie on his bed, curled together, whispering to each other, even though Carole is the only one upstairs.

“This is so ridiculous…God, I can’t believe I turned into one of those insecure children who won’t eat because they’re afraid of getting _fat_.” Kurt’s head was pillowed on Blaine’s shoulder, which was odd because they’re the same height, but Kurt makes it work without any discomfort.

“You just sometimes forget that your cheerleading coach is a psycho. You shouldn’t listen to her about health issues, you’re beautiful and perfect as is.” Blaine kisses the top of Kurt’s head and Kurt moves to press their lips together and it’s like fireworks go off inside Blaine.

Kissing Kurt is wonderful and amazing and special and _totally awesome_. It’s like…river surges, Kurt’s tongue rushes just to tease a bit before receding and leaving Blaine wanting more, so he follows and somewhere their tongues get tangled together and it’s spectacular and hot and –

Blaine rolls Kurt more completely on top of him. And somehow that’s even better, this gorgeous boy is straddling him and moving against him and god that’s hot. Kurt pulls away, stops kissing him, to press their foreheads together and just moves against him, and the friction is wonderful and Blaine made Kurt _hard_ , _he_ did that, _dorky Blaine_ has a drop dead gorgeous boy attracted to him. Geeky, dorky, Blaine who at one time in his life thought he was going to be miserable forever has the most amazing boy on top of him, grinding against him, whimpering and panting above him.

“You’re beautiful and amazing and gorgeous and brave and wonderful and – _yesyesplease_ – sexy and a wonderful singer with a wonderful mouth and voice and –” Kurt nipped at his lips, a keen escaping one of them as fireworks went off for Blaine, colors creating a cacophony of sound briefly and his toes curling and his back arching and god he hopes he didn’t just moan too loud.

Kurt collapsed on top of him, both of them sticky and still fully clothed – though they had gotten changed into two pairs of Kurt’s pajamas just to get out of a school uniform (Blaine) and dry clean only clothes that were already wrinkled beyond ironing and had black smudges from the backstage (Kurt).

And Kurt was crying, no, no, he shouldn’t be crying, not ever, it wasn’t right…

“I have to quit the Cheerios, it’s causing me to freak out and I can’t rock the anorexic look and I want to eat and I can’t handle doing provocative dance routines with a closeted-self-hating-Neanderthal watching me and with another cheerleader freaking out because of said provocative dance routine. I can handle Glee club and bullying and the marriage if I don’t have to deal with the Cheerios.”

And Blaine was finally, _finally_ able to wrap his arms around Kurt, hold him close while he cried, rolling them both onto their sides to curl himself around Kurt, and the tightening in his chest didn’t feel as life-threatening as Kurt burrowed into Blaine’s chest – because while they were the same _height_ they were not the same _size_.

And a song came to Blaine’s mind, a song that demanded to be sung, right now, to Kurt. So, he listened.

_I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied_

Kurt’s breath hitches after the first stanza and Blaine presses kisses briefly to Kurt’s hair.

_Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine  
  
Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one_

Kurt sniffs and reaches up to dry his tears.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart  
_

Kurt tilts his head back to stare at Blaine as he sings. The spark is coming back into his eyes and that little smile that he gets whenever Blaine sings is starting to surface.

  
_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one  
_

Blaine moves his arm to be able to trail his fingers down Kurt’s face – he’s not gonna lie, him and Britney have something in common: they are obsessed and love Kurt’s soft skin. Blaine is very much aware that he has had vivid fantasies of making love to Kurt while this song plays in the background – no doubt from falling asleep listening to it on repeat – but right now he’s not interested in sex.

  
_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Kurt lunges at him, nipping his lips and pulling at the borrowed shirt, as if tugging at it will get it to magically release its hold on Blaine’s torso. Blaine smiles into the frantic kiss, not helping in the effort to get his shirt off at all.

“Hot song, love that song, your voice is sex, clothes off, Blaine _please_ , clothes off.”

Carole’s voice lofts down from the stairs.

“Kurt, your dad’s car just pulled up in the driveway.”

Kurt freezes against him before whining and detaching himself to sit up, somehow untangling their limbs.

“We need new bottoms…”He mutters, flying across his room to his drawers for new sleep pants, chunking a pair at Blaine as he headed for his vanity to try and fix his hair. Kurt smiles at him, well, his reflection smiles at him as they make eye-mirror contact.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author for this fic is deceased. This was posted by her fannish Next of Kin. Any comments left will be unanswered, but they are appreciated.


End file.
